comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-09-10 - Alien Perspective on Mutant Affairs
It's been several weeks since the attempt on Alex's life. While he was still technically on bed rest, today he got a chance to go outside a little. Well, actually, he's sitting on the front porch of the Institute while leaned against a pillow with a surfing magazine and a cold bottle of cream soda within easy reach. He's wearing a pair of track pants with a black wifebeater up top. Underneath the shirt, his torso and chest are still heavily wrapped. Kara Zor-El was flying overhead and lands in the front grounds of the Xavier's Institute. She had found out about Alex being shot a while ago actually, but when she found he was in critical condition, then later found that he was going to make a recovery, she kept coming up with reasons not to visit - many having to do with how paranoid the mutant school is. They probably wouldnt let her in even - though when she sees Alex outside for a change, she figures it would be an opportunity to say hi. Landing lightly on the grass, she looks around, wondering ifs he's going to get fired upon or something, then waves at Alex. "Hi Alex.... I meant to come by earlier when I heard you were shot. Are you feeling okay?" Security is alerted when Kara lands on the grass, but Alex waves a hand towards the door to the place and the automatic sentries are disarmed again. Kara would be able to hear the whirring of machines underneath the ground at her feet, but they abruptly stop almost as soon as they start. He looks up from his magazine and smiles. "Well, if it isn't my favorite cheerleader. I'm doing alright. Still have a lot of bed rest in my future, but I'm getting better." He looks down at his feet, then back up at her. "Forgive me if I don't stand and greet you properly." Kara Zor-El heads over and sits down in the air next to him. "It's okay. I'm sorry I wasnt around when you got shot. I was in Norway saving some people from an avalanche." She peers at Alex. "Well at least it looks like you're healing nicely.... what happened. The news said it was some terrorist group?" Alex Summers shrugs. "Didn't really expect you to be around. Believe it or not, we did pretty well before Kryptonians showed up." Okay, that was pride talking, and he shook his head to get himself out of that mindset. "It was a group called the Friends of Humanity. They're known for their intense hatred of mutants. We've been going back and forth for years. Not to mention we had a mutant team on site for security and they never caught the sniper. I'll heal. It's no big." Kara Zor-El pauses when he says that thing. "I'm sure you did fine...." She pauses, then adds, "bullet wounds to the chest notwithstanding." She pats her lapt a bit. "um... anything I can do to help or is this one of those 'it's a mutant affair, butt out' things?" Alex Summers does offer a smile. "It's a mutant affair, butt out. Please." He does explain. "It's not that we wouldn't appreciate your help..but we've been struggling with this equality thing long before you ever came to Earth. For you to simply swoop in and solve the problem would be demeaning to my race. I hope you understand that." Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "I get that a lot from some humans as well, actually. Kal tells me all the time we shouldnt try to come in and fix everything. But if you do wind up needing any, feel free to ask." She leans forward. "Does it still hurt?" she asks, referring to the bullet wound. Alex Summers looks down at his chest and gingerly touches the wound. "A little bit. Mostly when I try to move too quickly or laugh too hard. After the surgery I was in a coma for a little bit. When I came out my brother pretty much gave me the riot act. It's what he does when he worries." He takes a sip from his soda. "But I do appreciate the offer. Unfortunately, we'll just have to keep trying to show the humans that we're not all monsters and hope that someday they believe that." Kara Zor-El pauses. "You know, you -are- human also. You do know that, right? That's something I really don't understand - why are you identifying yourself as something other than human?" Alex Summers answers. "Because I'm not human. I'm mutant. Better known as Homo Superior, not Homo Sapien. Sure, I look human, I even bleed like a normal human. But the ability inside of me that allows me to level a city block says that I'm not. And that's what humans are afraid of. Some mutants get off on terrorizing humans, but my group is about protecting everyone from them, humans included. Meanwhile, our ideal is to live side by side with humans with equal rights like they have. Because you have politicians who are saying that we aren't even worth that. That we are genetic freaks that don't belong in a world with normal humans. Haven't you been watching the news? They're also lumping aliens in with metas and mutants these days. They want us all gone." Kara Zor-El raises an eyebrow. "That's.... not a different species. That's just genetic abberations. It's like, I don't know.... if a basketball player is taller than most people, it doesn't make him no longer human because he can do something that the majority of humans can't do. It just means he has a genetic predisposition to be taller. You have a genetic predisposition for.... a few genes to be active that arent active in the majority of humanity. Maybe it's the name that scares people more than the abilities - if you actually describe yourself as separate from humanity, it sort of makes it harder for the majority of humans to say you're human. You're sort of... um.... helping the people who want to say you're different and to be feared." She shrugs. "They've wanted aliens gone for a while - but that's just xenophobia. Eventually the majority of humans will be comfortable around people from other planets. In any case President Ross doesn't treat humans and mutants and aliens as different at least. He just calls us all people, which is correct technically. Makes me really wish I could vote." Alex Summers stares at Kara for a long, long time. He simply shakes his head and goes back to his magazine. "Why don't you go tell Kelly what you just told me and see how fast someone will slap a piece of kryptonite in your face for your trouble. I don't really expect you to understand, but I am pretty goddamned offended that the persecution I've endured since I was a child is a result of humans calling me a mutant...because you know, THEY came up with that term, not us. Then you have the audacity to tell me that we're helping the problem because we label ourselves as mutants." He flips his hand. "Go back to your perfect world, Kryptonian. Stay the hell out of mine." Kara Zor-El frowns. "OH stop it. THIS AGAIN? I give you any outside interpretation of what I'm seeing, and youreact with anger. Oh and by the way, I don't have a perfect world. It blew up. All I was saying is you should stop thinking of yourselves as mutants the same way your enemies see you. They might label you but you don't have to label yourself." She gets back to her feet. "Ass." Then flies off. Alex Summers yells, "Find another planet to offer your opinon on, Alien." He huffs. "Perfect Kryptonians...they really piss me off."